


It's You

by khanadee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Character named spelled as Bertholdt, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Nervous Reiner, POV Reiner Braun, Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon SoulSilver, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khanadee/pseuds/khanadee
Summary: The sunset really was beautiful reflecting against Bertholdt's face, Reiner decided. The colors reflecting in the ocean waters was one thing, but seeing Bertholdt with a genuine smile and face glowing?
It was the most beautiful, amazing, stunning thing Reiner had ever seen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third Pokemon AU and it's just getting more and more cute.

The sunset really was beautiful reflecting against Bertholdt's face, Reiner decided. The colors reflecting in the ocean waters was one thing, but seeing Bertholdt with a genuine smile and face glowing?

It was the most beautiful, amazing, stunning thing Reiner had ever seen.

Olivine City's sunsets were nothing compared to the trainer in front of him.

"Reiner," Bertholdt's voice brought the blond out of his trance. He hummed in response, showing he was paying attention. The taller of the two looked over to him, actually looking him in the eyes.

"Thank you for being there for me," he murmured, "I don't know what I would do without you."

Reiner had to bite his tongue to keep himself from making any unwanted sounds. He licked his lips and slowly nodded.

"I'd do anything for you," Reiner slowly spoke, trying his best to put his sentences together properly, "You mean a lot to me."

These moments were rare since the two started their journeys; it was very upsetting to the blond that he no longer saw his best friend everyday anymore. He closed his eyes, nodding again. He missed Bertholdt. He missed him a lot. And then there was the issue of how he felt--Reiner wanted to be more than just 'best friends' with his taller friend. He wanted to be a lot more. But...he was much too nervous to say anything. He was scared of loosing such an amazing friendship.

The blond wondered if Bertholdt could hear his heart pounding from where he sat beside him.

Bertholdt let out a content sigh and leaned a little closer to Reiner, though that last bit might have been in the his mind.

'I've...I've got to man up,' Reiner thought, 'I can't just stay like this and get too nervous to speak around him.'

"Bertholdt," Reiner finally spoke, voice louder than he intended. He coughed and looked away before trying again.

"Bertholdt," he murmured, glancing over to find his crush, his best friend, the only person he ever wanted, turned to look over at him, eyes giving away his confusion.

The sun was almost completely down by now.

"Close your eyes," Reiner added, though it likely sounded much more like a question, "Please?"

Bertholdt bit his lower lip and nodded, closing his eyes. (Reiner always loved his eyes, too.)

The blond shifted so his body was facing the taller male and he felt his heart caught in his throat. He could do this. He could _do_ this--...

Reiner licked his lips before leaning in and placing a small, innocent kiss on Bertholdt's lips. He pulled back slightly and looked down, too nervous to see how the other was responding. He felt Bertholdt's breath on his face, the two only a few inches away from the others face.

"Reiner," Bertholdt stammered, voice breathy. His eyes were probably wide and face all red. The male in question was ready to push Bertholdt back and run. He wanted to run. He'd just made a terrible mistake and now Bertholdt could guess how he felt and they wouldn't be friends--

Bertholdt's warm, slightly sweaty hands were suddenly cupping his cheeks and Reiner snapped up to see what was going on, only to get pulled into a messy but equally innocent kiss.

It was longer than what Reiner had initiated.

The younger trainer pulled back after what felt like forever, hands still on Reiner's cheeks. The elder wracked his brain for actual words but all he got were jumbled up.

"You--," Reiner choked out, "Me? No--Why...How--" And then Bertholdt's lips were on his own again, whispering back into the kiss;

"Reiner," Bertholdt breathed into the kiss, "I never thought you would like me like this."

"Bertholdt," Reiner mumbled, leaning back only to be brought right back into another kiss. He didn't know what to say other than repeating the other's name.

The two sat there, lips locked in small kisses, all innocent and filled with admiration and love and things words couldn't describe as darkness settled around them.


End file.
